


Jealous Dan

by umbreon225



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Jealous Dan, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreon225/pseuds/umbreon225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short tale of lovebirds, a jealous Dan, and some Phan smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Dan

      _One month._

     Today marked their one month. The time seemed to fly by. All the sweet dates out for coffee or to the movies, they were fresh in Dan's mind. This boy had blown him away, with his captivating blue eyes and his raven hair. He was attractive, intelligent, hilarious, and sweet. Everything Dan had been wanting. Today, they were to go out to the park. Dan waited for Phil to knock on his door, then proceeded to leave with him. They began their journey to the park, interlocking hands. 

     Upon arrival, Phil stopped in his tracks, pulling Dan towards him. The older planted a kiss on Dan's lips. "Happy one month." He said against the younger's mouth.

     Dan smiled. "Happy one month."

     They walked over to a bench, Dan leaning on Phil after they sat down. Phil mindlessly played with Dan's curly locks and Dan took random moments to kiss Phil's shoulders before returning his head to its resting spot. After a while of this, Phil ran his hand across Dan's cheek, going under his chin. The older leaned in. And they kissed. The kiss was soft. Dan pulled away. "I'm so glad we finally started dating." The two had been friends for years prior. Their feelings for each other had strengthened over time. "I love you." It didn't feel weird saying these words so early on in the relationship, due to their past. 

     Phil gingerly kissed Dan again. "I love you too."

     And with that, the two decided to walk around the park. Quickly did they find a good spot for making out, a clear patch of grass by the creek, hidden by the surrounding brush. They kissed passionately, relishing in the innocent touches and sparks of feelings.

\---

      _Six months._

     Their relationship had been going so smoothly. They almost never argued, they went on dates regularly, along with sex, and Dan had even moved in with Phil. Everything was perfect. Until recently. Unbeknownst to Dan, the relationship had become increasingly tense. The sex wasn't as enjoyable, they went on less dates, and they didn't talk as often, but instead kept to themselves and their laptops. And then, came the mysterious boy who worked at the coffee shop.

     Phil had taken Dan to get coffee, after having a particularly pleasant day together.  To Dan, everything was going back to being perfect. But of course, something, or rather some- _one_ , had to impose.

     The older was taking a longer time than necessary when sent to order drinks. Dan couldn't help but get anxious. He knew he was bad at coping with jealousy. Dan snuck a glance over to the counter. Phil was leaning casually against it, chatting with the employee. The other wasn't particularly handsome, but still had enough cute charm to make Dan fill with jealousy. What could they possibly be talking about? 

     After about five more agonizing minutes, Phil returned with the two requested lattes. "I see you made a new friend." Dan said.

     Phil looked over to the employee. "Who, Alex?" The other was too busy fixing an order to notice Phil's gaze, but Dan caught the way Phil's eyes seemed to look Alex over. He returned his eyes to the brunette. "I met him a few days ago. He's nice to talk to."

     Dan felt the jealousy boiling in his stomach. "You haven't mentioned him before."

     "I didn't know I had to list to you every person I spoke to daily in profile." Phil sneered. 

     Dan sipped his latte. He knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't cope with jealousy. 

 

     After about an hour, the couple returned to their home. After stepping foot in the door, Phil's phone went off. He answered it promptly and Dan heard him say "Hey, Alex!" A wave of jealousy rushed over him. The call lasted for several minutes, then Phil finally hung up.

     "Who was that?" Dan asked, already knowing the answer.

     Phil didn't look up from his phone. "Alex. From the coffee shop."

     "Oh yea. Him." Dan couldn't control the tightness of his voice.

     And it caught Phil's attention. The older looked over to him. "Are you okay?" He walked over to the brunette, cerulean eyes searching Dan's deep brown ones.

     Dan looked away. "Yea, I'm fine." He walked out of the room.

 

     A few days went on with the same tension in the air. Phil had begun to spend more time with  _Alex_. Dan's thoughts tormented him, imaging Phil with the stranger. After a week, Dan couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Phil stepped through the door, Dan confronted him. "What have you and Alex been doing?"

     "What?" Phil was caught off-guard. 

     Dan blinked back tears of frustration. "You and Mr. Coffee Shop Cutie." He bit his tongue to try and regain control over his emotions. He was unsuccessful.

     "Alex?" Phil asked, piecing the puzzle together. "Dan, are you really jealous of Alex?"

     "No! I'm just becoming uncomfortable with the amount of time you two spend together." Dan stepped closer to Phil. "You seem to be putting a lot more effort into your 'friendship' than our relationship."

     Phil's eyes filled with anger. "Are you serious? Our relationship has been fine!"

     Tears filled Dan's eyes and he silently cursed himself for being so emotional. "Fine?! We barely have a relationship!" He realized then that he was yelling, but couldn't stop. "You have been spending all of your time out with Alex or who-knows-who else. While I've been here trying to figure out how to keep our relationship from falling apart."

     "What the actual fuck, Dan." Phil yelled. "Do you actually think I'm cheating on you?"

     A hot tear fell down Dan's cheek. "I don't know."

     Phil noticed the younger's wet eyes, softening his tone slightly. "You know I would never." He grabbed Dan's hand. "Just, go to sleep. It's late, you're tired, and you need some rest."

     Dan yanked his hand away. "Stop treating me like a child! I may be younger than you, but I can handle myself." Another tear slipped from Dan's lashes, betraying his words. 

     Phil stepped closer to Dan, their faces only inches from each other. "Oh, can you now?"

     "Yes!" Dan yelled.

     And with that, Phil grabbed the brunette's shoulders, pinning him against the wall and kissing him hard. This kiss was hotter than any other they've shared, the older's tongue searching every inch of Dan's mouth. Dan kissed back with a matching intensity, gripping Phil's lower lip between his teeth and nibbling. Phil pulled away, only to move his lips to Dan's neck. A moan slipped from the younger's mouth. Phil's lips, tongue, and teeth explored Dan's skin, leaving purple marks in their path. Dan's hands slipped under Phil's shirt, clawing at his back. Phil picked Dan up, wrapping the brunette's legs around himself. He walked them to the bedroom. 

     Phil lay Dan on his bed. He stripped his shirt off, leaning down to graze Dan's neck with his teeth once more. A symphony of moans escaped Dan's lips. Phil broke contact only to pull the younger's shirt over his head, throwing onto the floor next to his own and returning his mouth to the curve of Dan's neck and shoulder. Phil's leg grinded into Dan, feeling his boner. He fumbled with the younger's jeans, undoing them and sliding them off. After throwing them onto the floor, he undid his own and did the same. Now only clad in boxers, Phil climbed on top of Dan. Their crotches touched, forcing a moan from each. 

     They kissed more, not holding back. The couple hadn't had sex so rough before and both didn't seem to dislike it. Phil's hips grind into Dan's. The brunette whimpered. "P-please. I need you, Phil." Although Phil usually enjoyed teasing the younger, he was just as needy at the moment. Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, the older rubbed some over his fingers. 

     "Bend over." He commanded. Dan did as he was told. Phil stripped Dan of his boxers, along with removing his own. He cupped Dan's ass, giving it a little smack. Then, he put two fingers into the brunette.

     Dan groaned. "Jesus, shit." He panted as Phil added a third finger. After a few minutes of agonizing pleasure, Phil removed himself from Dan. Dan felt the absence of Phil like a weight. 

     Phil placed lube over his erection. After doing so, he grabbed Dan's hips and flipped him over onto the bed. He lifted the younger's legs, entering him. Dan cried out in pleasure, moans matching those erupting from Phil. He thrust himself into Dan, deep. He moved around a little, delighted in finding Dan's spot. Phil thrust his hips harder and faster into Dan, hitting the spot and making the boy go crazy. 

     Dan's back arched. "Phil, I-I'm ab-bout t-to come." Phil, reaching the brink himself, grabbed Dan's throbbing cock and began to stroke him. Dan began bucking. 

     A wave of ecstasy washed over Dan as he orgasmed. With aid from the aftershocks, Phil came as well. After a moment, when the two finally calmed down, Phil removed himself from Dan. The two collapsed next to each other on the bed, their breathing shallow and their eyes slightly glazed. 

     Dan looked into the older's striking eyes. "Let's always end our fights like that." Phil giggled tiredly, wrapping his arm around the younger and pulling him close. Dan gathered the sheets around them. Phil kissed Dan's forehead tenderly, then began to doze off. The last thing Dan remembers before losing himself to exhaustion was Phil's tired voice in the darkness.

     "I love you. And I could never share this part of myself with anyone but you." Dan kissed his collarbone, then curled next to his boyfriend, allowing sleep to take over. 


End file.
